


A Stupid Idea

by Sheyshen



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyshen/pseuds/Sheyshen
Summary: Right before heading off to Mount Hyjal soon after Deathwing's return, Shey decides she needs to drop by and visit a friend.Just a smut fic with a little bit of fluff mixed in.
Relationships: Varian Wrynn/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Stupid Idea

This was a stupid idea. Shey grumbled as she stared down at the desk in front of her. It was stupid and would probably get her into trouble, but she didn’t want to just want to leave without saying goodbye. Between assisting with cleanup around the park, preparing for the trip to Mount Hyjal in the morning, and finishing some last-minute errands she wanted to take care of before she left there hadn’t been any other chance during the day. She had debated on leaving a letter, but felt that too impersonal for someone she considered a close friend, and had hoped he had been in his room when she had arrived, but he wasn’t, likely in another meeting with the leaders of the Alliance as they all dealt with various crises throughout the rest of the world.

Deathwing really had some terrible timing.

So here she stood, in the king of Stormwind’s personal chambers debating on what to do. If he walked in on her standing here waiting for him how would that look? Maybe coming back later would be smarter, but it had been difficult to get through the wing that housed the royal family’s chambers without getting noticed. Maybe she’d be able to catch him before leaving the city in the morning, but if she didn’t, how long would she be away? She sighed. Perhaps tomorrow would be better.

Turning to leave she froze as the sound of the door unlatching and opening alerted her to someone arriving. She muttered words of power, preparing an invisibility spell, holding the last word as she turned and was met with a glare from the man she had been waiting for, and before she could even think of finishing the spell the tip of Shalamayne was pointed at her throat. This all happened in a split second, and a second later the blade was withdrawn as a look of recognition hit.

“Light, you’re quick with that thing.” Shey breathed out, abandoning her thoughts of escape and instead trying to think of a convincing enough reason that she would be in his quarters so late at night.

Sheathing the blade Varian shook his head, “What are you doing here?”

“That’s….” She watched him carefully. He strode past her unlatching his shoulder plates and removing them. “I’m leaving for Hyjal in the morning.”

“Oh?” He placed the shoulder pads on an armor stand and continued to unlatch his armor. Shey strode over, helping him with parts of it so it was easier for him to remove.

“I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.” She knelt down to help him with his boots. He watched her as she removed the guards and placed them on the side. After both were removed she picked them up and stood, placing them on the table next to the armor stand. “I didn’t have a chance to stop in earlier and I was certain you were buried in reports anyway.” She turned to face him and took a heavy breath and gave him a half-smile, “I just didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.”

“I’ve read the reports coming in from Kalimdor, you’ll have your work cut out for you.”

“I figured,” She laughed, leaning on the table behind her, watching as he finished removing the rest of his armor. She wanted to say something, but everything she could think of felt… insufficient. She’d miss him, sure, worry for him while she was away. She was certain there were more twilight cultists skulking about, knew Shaw was rooting them out as she stood there. She wanted to say something, something more than 'good night' or 'see you when I get back. If I get back.' The silence between them had begun to stretch, not really awkward, but the sound of him tending to his armor seemed much louder than she sure it really was. Say something… She pushed herself. Outloud she finally spoke up again. “sire?”

He glanced at her and all plans of what she wanted to say died on her lips. Instead, she pushed herself off the table and stepped up to him, reaching up and grabbing his undershirt. Tugging him toward her she pushed herself up on her tiptoes and squeezed her eyes shut. This was stupid, she knew it, but to hell with it, she’d been dancing around the attraction, the fantasies and dirty dreams, the impossibilities… She prepared herself for the imminent rejection as her lips met his, but instead, he leaned in, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her closer and holding tight.

Emboldened by this she deepened the kiss, nipping at his lip as she pulled away when the need for air forced her to pull away. She looked at him, there was a wild glint in his eyes as if he also was weighing the options as she was. Both of their breathing was heavier, and he had some smudges of lipstick on his mouth and she was certain she was going to need to fix her makeup before she left.

“That was…” She started but he cut her off, kissing her again. harder than before, more demanding, more teeth, and tongue. He gripped her hips firmly and lifted, never breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, lacing her fingers in his hair, and held on as she felt him move. She could feel him through his thinner undershirt, the muscles along his back, and how they flexed as he took careful steps across his quarters.

Breaking the kiss he dropped her on his bed, turning his attention briefly to his boots as he yanked them off in a hurry and returned his attention to the woman before him. he leaned on the bed, kissing at her jaw as he unclipped her cloak from the embroidered shoulder pads that she favored. He fumbled a moment with the latch that kept them attached to her tunic, a frustrated noise escaping him as he fought with the leather as it twisted and refused to go through the latch. She chuckled, removing his hands and reaching back, “I’ll get it.”

He watched her as she unclipped them, taking them from her shoulders before she could do it herself, and tossed them to the side, returning his focus to her mouth and running his hands along her sides.

“Impatient…” She murmured, though she could say the same for herself as she tugged at his shirt, urging him to take it off. He obliged, pulling it over his head and taking a step back to remove his belt and push his pants down. Taking the moment free of his attention she unlatched her belt and set to unclipping her tunic, the black and silver detailing hiding the plethora of clips and zipper that ran along the back. The fact that it was one full piece made things easier to remove, the soft mageweave cloth was comfortable, and while it would’ve been easy enough for them to continue with it on, she’d rather not risk ripping or dirtying it. Even with magic she doubted she’d have time enough to clean or repair anything before morning.

Varian had still managed to strip faster than she had and set to removing her light boots and socks, peeling them down from her thighs, and following it up with kisses and nibbles along the same path. She grinned, barely keeping herself from giggling as he found a ticklish spot. He looked up at her from his place in between her legs and the heated look in his eyes sent a shiver through her. He ran his hands back up along her legs and gripped her hips, lifting them slightly as he helped her finish removing her tunic.

"Careful with that." She breathed out. "I'm going to need that when we're done."

He watched her, a contemplative look even with how clearly wound up he was. She could feel her nerves twisting in her stomach, maybe he didn't want this after all, changed his mind. She wouldn't blame him, she wasn't part of the court, one of the many gentlemen and ladies that hung on his every word and swooned at the drop of a hat. She had no standing with the nobility, was just a mage from Dalaran, an adventurer, a nobody.

He pushed himself up, running his hand along her jaw to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in the mass of white hair and gripped. He was still watching her carefully, breath labored, pupils blown, erection straining against the cloth of his underpants.

"Sire?"

"Don't call me that." It came out as a groan, a growl, a warning, a vocalization of how he was trying to hold back. "Not here, not when we're alone."

"Varian?" She corrected. He leaned forward once more, kissing her, leaning on the bed but keeping his weight off her. It was still passionate, but less demanding than before.

He kissed along her jaw and she was certain her lipstick was absolutely ruined but she couldn't find any way to be upset about that. He bit at her ear, breath ghosting along her jaw and stirring the loose hair that wasn't in his grip. "Are you sure?" He asked, loosening his grip on her.

"Very." Shey ran her hands along his side, dipping her fingers in the band of his underwear. That explained things, holding back in case she decided to run. She traced the banding, following it to the front, and then ran her fingers along the tip of his cock, caressing the head.

He groaned at the feeling, tightening his grip on her hair and pulling away. When he looked at her she smirked, giving him a silent challenge. Taking that as his cue he released the grip he had on her hair and pushed her shoulders, forcing her back onto the mattress, kissing her hard as he climbed on top of her. Releasing her shoulders he ran one hand down her stomach tracing the dips and curves as he went. Past her waist, her hips, running his fingers along the folds hidden in between those legs that taunted him daily.

He watched her face as he thumbed at her clit pulling a huffed groan from her, dipping his fingers in and playing at her entrance. He found it practically dripping and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't." She huffed, another quiet moan escaping her as he continued to explore her folds with his fingers, "not funny." Another. "Always like this with you."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, his curiosity overriding his desire for the moment. "Always?"

"Since the day we met." More quiet huffs and moans. "Wanted you."

"Me too." He kissed her, pulling his hand back. She wrapped her arms around him as he shoved his underwear down, stroking himself and lining up. He rubbed himself along her folds, rocking his hips slower than he wanted at the moment, but he held back. Readying himself he rolled his hips forward, easing himself in. She groaned as he pushed in, carefully, testing what she could handle, taking every ounce of self-control he could muster.

Careful, careful. He sheathed himself fully, kissing her as she brought one leg up to rest on his hip and the other on his leg.

"Good?" He asked. When she nodded he rolled his hips back, pulling nearly all the way out before snapping back forward and repeating the motion. With that confirmation she was still wanting this, still wanting him, he let slip that barely held self-control, letting himself get lost in the feeling of her under him. The heat of her hands as they roamed his back and sides, the taste of her skin, the breathy moans and quiet gasps that escaped. Nothing loud, he was making more noise than she was, but it didn't matter half as much as the sound of her saying his name. No titles, no honorifics, just Varian, just him.

He bit at her neck, bruising kisses, "mine." He kept up a quick pace, gripping her tight, her neck and collarbone covered in lovebites, he was certain his was similar, the blood-red of her lipstick smudged.

He could feel his pace losing its rhythm, felt her walls tightening around him, the edge nearing. Nearing. He slammed in a final time, release washing over him as they came. He rolled his hips, working through the aftershocks as he softened, before pulling out of her and letting out a breath as he rolled over.

Shey took a few calculated breaths, calming herself before sitting up and looking over him. The moonslight shining through the window made her already snow-white hair appear to glow. Beautiful.

Pushing himself up he kissed her, pulling her to him as he lay back, tugging at the blankets twisted up around them and pulling them over them both.

"Stay tonight." His voice was still rough. She smiled at him and snuggled in close. He yawned as he held her close.

"Didn't mean to tire you out." She huffed a laugh.

"It was a long day." He admitted. He wanted to say something else, started to, but realized there wasn't a point as the woman at his side had fallen asleep. He started drifting off as well as he drew nonsense patterns along her arm, his thoughts drifting from their activities a moment ago, to the reports he had to deal with in the morning, to planning for things going forward. The last thought he had before sleep took him was wondering what color her hair might’ve been if she hadn't been a mage.

-

The next thing he heard was the sound of birds as the sun rose, and the quiet snoring from his bedmate. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, scratching at the stubble, and debated on trying to sleep in. A kiss on his jaw made him glance over.

"Good morning." Shey smiled tiredly at him. Her hair was a mess and he was sure he wasn't in much better shape. After he returned the greeting she rolled from the bed, spoke words he couldn't understand and a hairbrush materialized. She set to work, brushing out her hair as he watched her, taking a moment to really take her in and enjoying the view as she wiggled her butt as she brushed, dancing to a song she was humming.

She continued to wander the room, approaching a large dressing table and retrieving a cloth. She froze it, then melted it, and used the warm wet cloth to wipe down, removing the remainder of her lipstick and cleaning up from the night before. He got up, stepping up behind her and gripping her hips.

He rubbed himself against her, earning a chuckle and a half-lidded look as she leaned forward, bracing herself on the table as he eased himself inside. Gone was the careful control from the previous night, though he still kept himself in check.

He slammed into her, pulling those quiet breathy moans from her. He kept a firm grip on her hips as he thrusted, leaning forward to kiss and nip at her neck, losing himself in the feeling of her. He knew they didn't have long. Reaching around with one hand he pressed at her clit, using his fingers to help her reach her end before he did, and before either could get interrupted.

She rolled her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust and one moan slipped out louder than the rest. Surprised for a moment he grinned, seeking to repeat what he did, trying to work her up more. While he didn't manage to pull any more loud moans from her, he did feel her climax, shuddering in his arms and repeating his name.

Removing his hand from her clit, he returned it to her hip, picking up speed and thrusting harder, chasing his release. Close. Close. He lost his rhythm, his focus, leaned his head on her as he bottomed out, coming inside her.

Getting his breathing under control he kissed along her back, pulling out and stepping away. She pushed up from the table, a little shaky, but content, and turned. She stepped up to him, kissing him slowly, affectionately. He returned the kiss, pushing her back against the table. She laughed, pushing gently on his chest and making him pull away. He cocked an eyebrow at her in silent question.

"As much as I'd love to stay and have you on everything in this room, I need to get ready to go." She gave him an apologetic look. She took the now chilled wet cloth, heated it once more, and handed it to him.

"I know." He took the cloth and wiped down, debating on pushing for a little more time. It had been a while since he felt like that, that free to lose himself in another.

She finished cleaning up, retrieved her discarded clothes, and pulled them on, seating herself on the bed to make sure her boots were tight. Varian seated himself next to her, picking up his pants, and started to pull them on when there was a knock at the door. Shey started in surprise and glanced around, scrambling for the remaining pieces of her gear.

Varian had stood and was fixing his pants when the door swung open and Shaw strode in, a small stack of papers in hand.

"Your majesty, I felt it would-" he stopped mid-sentence as he looked up and fully registered that there was a very flushed Shey standing next to the bed.

"Ex- excuse me." Shey blurted out as she hurried past the spy, and down the hall with the remaining bits of her armor in hand. She walked as quickly as she could past the guards and a few dignitaries that were waiting outside a meeting room and out of the keep. She didn't slow until she reached her home and slammed the door shut behind her.

That was stupid. But she didn't regret a single moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my discord friends who are terrible influences on me. I had a lot of fun writing this, and it was great to cover Shey and Varian's first night together.  
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
